WWE Vs TNA: Fantasy Warfare
by RudeBoy101
Summary: WWE and TNA will go head to head, who is the better show and who are the better wrestlers, read to find out more


**WWE Vs TNA: Fantasy Warfare**

**Raw Episode One - Part One - Expect the Unexpected**

_"Across the Nation by The Union Underground" plays out through the arena, fans are out of their seats cheering and screaming as the pyro on the Raw stage explodes, the lights are up and the cameras are rolling, all ready for the show to begin. Backstage superstars and diva's awaited, some of them were dressed in wrestling attires and warming up for matches, others were dressed in normal street clothes just talking and eating, and one superstar stood out from them all, and it had nothing to do with the WWE world heavyweight championship over his shoulder, and had nothing to do with his bright colored shirt and baseball cap with wrist bands, no it was because he was one of the best WWE superstars of the current era, John Cena. He was getting ready to head out to the ring and start off the show with a promo segment, but as he walked towards the curtain he was stopped by Big Show._

**Cena - **Sorry can I help you?

**Show - **Yeah as a matter of fact you can help me, John.

**Cena - **Go on?

**Show - **After your done out there playing super man for the little kids, I want you to go back to your locker room, kick up your feet in front of a T.V. screen and watch me as I tear apart three jobbers and crush their WWE superstar careers for good. I want you to look closely at the on coming storm that is soon to come your way, and take away that gold belt from you.

_For a moment the two stand there intensely starring each other down, then Cena placed his back hand up close to Show's face and gave him the old "You Can't See Me" sign and walked away with a smirk, leaving Show rolling his eyes and going back to preparing for his match. Back out in the arena the air was filled with a mix of cheers and boos as John Cena's new theme song "Bad Bad Man by John Cena" played. At the top of the stage, Cena walked out with championship in hand and a big grin on his face, he gave his salute to the fans in the arena and at home and ran down the ramp and slid into the ring._

**Justin - **Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Monday night Raw, we are live in the big apple, New York City, and this is sure to be one hell of a show tonight. I'm Justin Morris, along side my broadcast partner Ray Connors.

**Ray - **Did you get a good look at the confrontation between Cena and Show just a moment ago? It's like I always say, once you have that championship around your waist, then your gonna have a painted target on your back.

_Back in the ring Cena stood proudly with his championship over his shoulder, he was handed a microphone and looked at each fan in the stands, then brought the mic up to his lips and spoke._

**Cena - **Man oh man, a lot of heat building up in here tonight!

_The fans cheer loud while a few are still booing in the mix._

**Cena -** Now later tonight I have a match to defend my WWE world heavyweight championship against the so called "Best in the World", CM Punk, but before I get into that I just want to point out what went down a moment ago, I just had a five hundred pound giant come to me and claim he was some mighty storm who was going to take away the very thing that keeps me fighting everyday harder and better.

_Cena holds up the championship to show everyone what he is talking about._

**Cena - **Now lets get one thing clear, it doesn't matter who you are, how bad you are, how big you are and how strong you are cause nothing is going to take this championship away from me after everything I have been through to get it. I earned this, I fought for this and I'm still fighting to keep it, god damn it.

_Fans cheer some more as Cena talks._

**Cena -** And the same goes for Punk, he can come out here with X's on the back of his hands and all the pipe bombs in the world, he won't stop my title reign and slow down my momentum. Now don't get me wrong, Punk is a very fierce competitor and I have had many great battles with him, but at the end of the day I'm still gonna be standing tall and I will be shouting the words . . . . THE CHAMP . . . . IS . . . . HER . . . . . .

_Cena was interrupter by the theme music of "This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage" and came walking out onto the stage with microphone in hand and along side with his manager, Paul Heyman, it was the straight edge warrior himself, CM Punk, and he looks ready for a fight. Punk turned to Heyman and whispers something into his ear, then makes his way down to the ring by himself, as Heyman returns to the backstage area. Cena keeps his eyes on Punk, not looking away for a single moment as Punk makes his way down the ramp and slides into the ring, then that's when the two's eyes meet and they have their little stare down, right before Punk brings his mic to his lips and says . . . . . ._

**Punk - **Sorry, but if these fans are like me, then I'm sure they are sick of having your same old crap being shoved down there throats AGAIN!

_The anti Cena fans all applaud and cheer for Punk's words of truth._

**Punk - **I mean really John boy, its the same old colored shirts, the same old speeches, the same old soldier salute entrance with throwing shirts and kissing dog tags, the same old five moves of doom. The only thing that has changed about you is your theme music, but its odd to me on why that theme? Your not a bad bad man are you, John? No your a superman for all the little kiddies who look up to you as a hero, the same little kiddies who beg and plead there own parents to buy for them your merchandise so they can dress up and act like you, and those parents are going to buy that merchandise cause they feel they have to buy their own child's love, but it won't matter cause you'll bring out another T-shirt and the kids are going to want it and throw away the old one and never wear it again.

_Half of the fans boo, the other half cheer, Cena just rolls his eyes and takes his turn to talk._

**Cena - **If there is a point to this, then just get to it, these people have a show to watch.

**Punk - **The point is, I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to bring change into the WWE. John, your always getting title shot after title shot, and nothing about you has changed over the years since you won the WWE championship for the first time. I on the other hand, is always changing and I'm not afraid about it, if I can rip that championship away from you, which I will, then I am going to make sure you never get another chance at it again. I will give others who haven't even had a chance a shot for gold, I will bring some attitude into this place, and if we're all lucky I will bring back WWE ice cream bars.

**Cena - **Oh here we go again, these sound like the promises you made the last time you wanted the championship. I said it once and I'll say it again, your idea of change is for everything to revolve around you, to make you champion and build you up to be the big star. How is that change?

**Punk - **Its bigger change than having you in the spot light 24/7, at least I bring something different to the table every week, unlike you superman. Now I'm going to make something very clear to you, I'm going to do to you what WWE management could not bring themselves to do, and that is to drop you in the middle of this ring and make sure your out of the spotlight for good, so shine up that belt real nice cause by the end of the night I'm walking out with it once again.

_On those final words, Punk drops his mic and turns his back on Cena, leaving the ring and heading back up the ramp towards the backstage area. John Cena stayed in the ring, watching as Punk leaves, then he dropped his own mic and held the WWE world heavyweight championship up into the air, the Cena fans cheered for their fave superstar as cameras cut to the announcers table._

**Ray -** Is it me, or are things heating up in here? We are getting more than a match for the main event, we're getting a fight.

**Justin - **That I can't wait to see, but first we take a quick break then return with our first match of the night. Big Show versus the team of 3MB, in a one on three tornado tag match.

**Ray - **Oh man, Show wasn't kidding, he's gonna tear Heath Slater, Drew McIntyer and Jinder Mahal, apart.

* * *

**Commercial Break**

**Announcer - **This Thursday on TNA Impact, tune in to see the team of Beer Money defend their tag team championships against the team of the Motor City Machine Guns, in full out tag team mayhem. And make sure to stay for the main event as TNA World Heavyweight Champion, Mr. Anderson goes against Rob Van Dam and AJ Styles, with the championship on the line. So don't miss this Thursday.

**End of Commercial Break**

* * *

_In the parking lot, a long black limo pulls up, the driver of the limo steps out and heads around to the back to open the door for the passenger. Stepping out of the limo is a young looking man with long dark spiky hair and blue eyes. Dressed in casual clothing, blue jeans, black boots and a black hoodie jacket. He smiled at the driver and thanked him, then walked off through the parking lot._

**Justin -** Well he's here, our new general manager, RudeBoy.

**Ray - **Oh come on what kind of name is RudeBoy? Why do we have to call our new boss by that ridiculous name?

**Justin - **Nobody knows why, all I know is, he won't give out his real name and that is the name he wants everyone to call him by.

_Back out at the ring, the theme "Three Man Band by Jim Johnston" was playing out over the speakers, and inside the ring were Heath Slater, Drew McIntyer and Jinder Mahal, all playing the air guitar. As there music started to die down, the next theme that played was "Crank it Up by Brand New Sin" and out came onto the stage was the giant himself, The Big Show. He slowly made his way towards the three men waiting in the ring, who were all whispering to one another, it would become clear what things they were whispering of as soon as Big Show climbed up onto the apron and was half way inside the ring. One leg over the rope, __Slater_ was the first to jump Show, only to get shoved back onto the mat, then Jinder tried the same attack only to get shoved back as well, then McIntyer followed with the same results, and Show now had enough time to get the other leg over the ropes and the ref could now call for the bell to start the match.  


**Justin -** Here we go ladies and gentlemen, three on one action, this is not gonna end well for the team of 3MB.

**Ray - **Lillan didn't even have a chance to call her announcements.

**Justin - **No time for that when there is an angry giant looking for someone to knock out.

_Both Jinder and McIntyer would get back to their feet and try charging Big Show again, only to receive double clotheslines, and as __Slater_ would stubble back up to his feet, Show placed both hands on the sides of his face and delivered a huge headbutt to the skull of _Slater_, which sent him back down on the mat once again. Show was really giving it his all tonight, no holding back what so ever, McIntyer would try to slow this giant down by jumping onto his back but only got flipped off and sent rolling out of the ring.

**Ray -** Big Show could end this match right now with that finisher of his, but you can tell he loves torturing his opponents more.

_Back in the ring, Show dragged both __Slater_ and Jinder over to one of the turn buckles, he placed _Slater_ in the corner first then Jinder right in front of him. Show held a finger to his lips and hushed everyone in the arena, then used his hand to slap Jinder across the chest, and that huge slap echoed out through the entire building for all to hear, and everyone could see how much force was used when Jinder dropped to his knees holding onto his chest. Show repeated these actions with _Slater_ and the same results followed as he would also fall to his knees in pain.

**Justin - **Now if you have HDTV, take a good look at both Heath Slater's and Jinder Mahal's chests, you will see huge red marks made by Big Show's bare hands.

**Ray - **Now why does that all sound so wrong coming from you?

_McIntyer was now back in the ring, and as he charged towards Big Show, he ran right into his big boot and got knocked back to the mat. By the looks in the eyes of the Big Show, he wanted to finish this already, so he walked over to the middle of the ring where McIntyer was laying, reached down with one hand, wrapping it around the neck of McIntyer, then lifted him up to his feet. McIntyer squirmed a little bit but there was no escaping Show's grip, not even Heath Slater could break it up as he tried jumping Show from behind, only to end up having a huge hand wrapped around his own neck._

**Ray -** Oh man I know whats coming and its gonna be good.

_With both men locked in his tight grip, Big Show lifted both Slater and McIntyer off their feet and slammed them down with huge double choke slams, but before it was officially all over, Jinder tried to jump Big Show from behind, only for Show to turn to Jinder and knock him out cold with a massive right hand._

**Justin -** WEAPON OF MASS DESTRUCTION! Big Show nearly knocked Jinder's head clean off his shoulders.

_Big Show placed his boot up onto Jinder's chest and allowed the ref to count a three count on the mat and call for the bell, but before Lilian Garcia could announce the winner, or the ref could raise the winners hand, Big Show climbed over the ropes and made his way towards backstage while the fans booed him._

**Lilian -** Ladies and gentlemen, your winner of the match, the worlds largest athlete, the Big Show!

**Ray - **What a match. It may have been short but Show made his point.

**Justin - **I think we should get some help out here for Jinder Mahal, he hasn't moved since that knock out blow from Big Show's right hand.

_Back in the ring, Slater and McIntyer were checking over their downed partner, but all of a sudden Slater started yelling and shouting at McIntyer, he was so loud that nearly everyone in the building could hear him. McIntyer tried to calm Slater down but it just made him madder, that's when Slater started shoving and pushing McIntyer and yelling more, it seems he blamed him for the loss of the match and all the other past losses._

**Slater - **This is your damn fault, your not fit to be in this band, your nothing but a bagpipe playing Braveheart!

**McIntyer - **Hey now you listen . . . . . .

**Slater - **No you listen, your out of the band, now get out of my face

_On those words, Slater slapped McIntyer across the face, leaving the WWE universe shocked by these events going on in front of them. McIntyer just stood there looking down at the ground, Slater then decided to shove him back and yell some more for him to leave the ring, but this only lead to McIntyer coming back at Slater with a kick to the mid section of the body and hitting Slater with his finisher, "Future Shock", which was a double arm DDT. The fans cheered for McIntyer as he now left, Slater and Jinder lying in the middle of the ring, and as he left everyone could see a slight smirk on his face._

**Ray -** Haha! Finally McIntyer has rid himself of those two morons. Maybe will see the old "Chosen One" again.

**Justin - **Maybe, or maybe will see a whole new McIntyer from now on.

* * *

_Backstage in the locker room, Cody Rhodes and Damien Sandow were standing together, watching a T.V. monitor, and they did not seem impressed with Big Show and 3MB's handicap match. The two looked at each other and shook their heads, and Sandow would be the first to speak._

**Sandow - **Such foolishness. I am just pleased that World Wrestling Entertainment have two intellectual superstars, like ourselves, on its Raw roster.

**Cody - **Indeed. But not everyone can be an intellectual savior like yourself, or can be the best Intercontinental champion of the current era like me.

_Cody opens up his jacket to show off the championship strapped around his waist, as Sandow smiles proudly to Cody's words._

**Cody -** And everyone will see that when I go out there tonight and beat internet goofball, Zack Ryder, and retain my championship.

**Sandow - **Well even though you will not need it, allow me to be the one to wish you the best of luck my friend, give mister Ryder a lesson in what a true champion is.

_The two friends and tag partners shake hands, with smiles, and both leave the locker room together for the next match._

**Justin -** Cody Rhodes versus Zack Ryder for the I.C. title is next ladies gentlemen, be sure not to miss it.

_Camera cuts to darkness._

* * *

**AN: **Greetings earthlings. Allow me to explain what will be going on in this fanfiction before you read anymore . . . . . .

**1) Theme Songs and Gimmicks -** Not all the wrestlers but just most of them will have changed to what I think works best, but I'm open to suggestions if you got any

**2) Myself as Raw GM -** I could not think of anyone else to pick as GM so I thought since its my story I'll make myself to GM, but this does not mean WWE is going to win over TNA by the end of all this cause I haven't yet decided who will win, so relax :P

**3) Announcers** - Instead of going along with the current announcers of today I thought it would be better to add in my own mix of commentary and the same will be for TNA

**4) WWE World Heavyweight Championship -** So instead of the WWE championship and World championship, I have combined both together to make one main championship

**5) No SmackDown or other shows -** I will only be working on Raw and Impact leading up to the PPV's

Hope that is enough info for you, please join me again for the next part of the Warfare where things become interesting. Til next time my friends ;)


End file.
